


Hiding in Ice Water

by hallieCB3



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, One Shot, Reylo - Freeform, Sharing a Bed, Undercover, reylo au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:40:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27218800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hallieCB3/pseuds/hallieCB3
Summary: Rey is a young scientist prodigy who is running from a warlord who wants her talent for weapons development on a foreign country. While escaping with the help of a secret agent, they wait at the rendez-vous point to be extracted and there is only one bed for her, but things aren't going to go the way they thought.This is a birthday gift for savethespacewhales featuring her favourite trope (and I took some inspiration from a scene of the movie "The Saint" from 1997).
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 8
Kudos: 26





	Hiding in Ice Water

**Author's Note:**

  * For [savethespacewhales](https://archiveofourown.org/users/savethespacewhales/gifts).



She didn't know how they finally made it.

They were being chased by the men of Snoke, but they lost them.

The weather didn't help either. It was cold as usual, but snow had been falling and they had to walk for a while by the edge of the river, partially hidden by the trees.

She had almost fallen at one point where the ground was not entirely safe, but Kylo, the secret agent who was undercover in Snoke's criminal organization and had tipped her of Snoke's intentions with her research, prevented her from falling into the icy water by grabbing her arm and throwing her below the roots of a large tree. Some noise was heard nearby and he had no choice but dive into the water and stay summerged while Mitaka, one of Snoke's thugs, walked above the place where Rey was hidden and after a few minutes, left and they could hear the noise of a vehicle driving away.

A few seconds later, she saw Kylo emerging from the water, wet and shaking. She helped him by pulling him out of the water and helping him to keep walking along the shore to reach the rendez-vous point.

He said they were earlier than expected. They would be extracted until next morning by Poe, another agent, but due to a change of plans from Snoke they were forced to escape her old flat to avoid capture.

By now, Snoke's and his people would know him as a traitor. She didn't dare to make any questions or utter a single word, while she could see him looking around as if he was afraid they were still being followed.

They arrived to an old inn named Takodana's. It was the late afternoon hours, but in winter that meant it was already dark.

A petite old lady with huge eyeglasses and warm smile welcomed them and gave him the keys for a room.

Rey followed him into the stairs, but she noticed he was still slightly shaking with cold, since he hadn't had a chance to take off his wet garments after falling into the icy waters.

Kylo opened the door and there was a small room with one bed and a bathroom.

"You should try to sleep. Poe will be here in the early hours of the day tomorrow."

He took a seat on a chair in the bedroom but she could see he was not okay.

"Are you sure you are okay?"

He nodded but didn't say a word.

She walked towards him and noticed his teeth were chattering and his coat was still wet and cold.

"You are not well."

"I am fine."

"No, you are not!" And without caring for his resistance, she started taking his wet clothes off and made him lie on the twin-sized bed that was supposed to be for her only.

His skin felt cold and clammy and she was worried he could get hypothermia from the exposure to the icy water and the cold. The covers on the bed were thin and she needed to keep him warm.

A fleeting thought passed by her mind, but she discarded it. She could try using her coat to cover him with it, or go downstairs to ask the lady that received them - was her name Maz? - for a warmer blanket or something, but it might take precious minutes away.

The thought came again, and she acted this time.

She started undressing herself, only staying in her underwear and climbed to the bed with Kylo Ren, holding him to her body to keep him warm.

He was almost unconscious, but mused:

"This was not the way I imagined it."

She briefly smiled. She remembered how they met, while she was walking by an art exposition and he pretended to be there appreciating the art, when in fact he had been following her by order of his former boss. Little did Snoke know that he was in fact a secret undercover agent, infiltrated in his crime organization.

They had clicked and she had felt attracted to him, but nothing had happened by the moment he had to reveal the truth to her in order to help her escape.

She could not pretend that she felt betrayed, and at first she felt repulsion and hate against him, she was hurt, but when he arrived shortly after to help her escape, she put that behind to save herself.

And right now, the most important thing was to keep him warm. And to be honest, she still liked him and thought him attractive.

She started feeling his skin getting warmer by his embrace and his breathing taking a better pace.

She was dozing a little when she heard his voice, soft but clear:

"Ben Solo."

She opened her eyes and looked towards his face.

"What?"

"You asked my real name. It's Ben Solo."

She thought of that moment when he told her the truth and of her reaction yelling at him, telling him how should she call him, if Kylo Ren and art exhibitions and walks around the park were actually himself or just a facade.

She softly smiled.

"Ben" she said softly before pressing her lips to his.

There were still some hours before they were picked up by his contact, so if they would be sharing a bed they needed to keep each other warm, and by the way he rolled them over the bed and deepened the kiss they had the same idea in mind.


End file.
